


Terme

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dom Sebastian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Erections, Hybristophilia, Inappropriate Erections, Licking, Lip Licking, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Organized Crime, Revolver - Freeform, Sub Sebastian, Top Jim, gun - Freeform, sad jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim apprend un nouveau mot à Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wyrażenie (Terme)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943991) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Il arrivait qu'un client essaye de tuer Moriarty. Sebastian les arrêtait toujours avec professionnalisme. Aujourd'hui encore, Moran s'apprêtait a tuer un amateur quand Jim l'arrêta.  
  
« Hybristophile.  
\- ...Pardon ?  
\- Ce que tu es, Sebastian.  
\- Hyrbriquoi... ? Pas le moment, Jim ! »  
  
Moriarty poussa Moran sur le "client". Son regard de cobra dans le sien, il attrapa le revoler de Sebastian.  
  
« L'hybristophilie : être attiré par un criminel... » Articulant, il tira sur le client « _Sexuellement_. »  
  
Baigné de sang, Jim ricana à l’érection de Sebastian et lécha ses lèvres.  
  
« Le planché est fichu ~ !  
\- Alors, on peut encore le salir ! » Rétorqua Sebastian


End file.
